Sueños perturbadores
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Dragon ball - Naruto;Desde que misteriosamente se unieron los dos universos, Bulma tiene unos extraños y placenteros sueños con un ser desconocido que solo vió una vez.Vegeta experimenta la sensación de que su esposa tiene sueños eroticos,como reaccionará


Sueños Perturbadores

Aviso: este fic tendrá variaciones dentro y fuera del sueño que irán cambiando constantemente a raíz de como suceda cada cosa. el sueño ira escrito en cursiva, al salir del sueño la letra estará normal.

Semanas después del incoherente día en el que los universos paralelos fueron uno solo, Bulma seguía teniendo esos extraños sueños con aquel desconocido.

No conseguía encontrarle una explicación lógica.

Solo lo había visto varias veces entre tanta gente...

Algo le atrajo de él.

Su misterio, su soledad, su frialdad...

Algo había en aquel hombre que era dueño de sus sueños cada noche, donde la poseía una y otra vez, donde recorría cada parte de su cuerpo donde solo un hombre pudo dejar marca: Vegeta.

Ese ser que la hacía suya cada noche, en sus mas húmedos y cálidos sueños, le recordaba tanto a él... su amado Vegeta... ¿Dónde estaría ahora?, seguro que entrenando como cada maldita hora del maldito día, eso era lo único que parecía importarle, su Cámara de Gravedad.

No parecía importarle dejarla sola, solo entrenar era primordial, los sentimientos terrícolas como él solía llamarlos, eran una debilidad que no se podía permitir.

Era ya bastante tarde, y como cada noche, vegeta salió de su santuario y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Bulma se desvistió y se metió en la cama, esperando que Morfeo llegase para entregarse en sus brazos.

A los pocos minutos se quedo rendida ante el cansancio, mientras que el príncipe salía de su habitación y se asomaba a verla.

Era su costumbre, mirarla antes de irse a dormir, claro que... eso nunca lo diría, nunca demostraría su debilidad ante un posible sentimiento con aquella humana.

Esa noche como las de días atrás, notaba su sueño molestoso por algo.

El se sentía intrigado pero nunca le preguntaría, podía oler su excitación al acercarse a ella y ver su cara, y su cuerpo con signos evidentes de que era un sueño erótico lo que tenia, de su boca salían varios gemidos, lo que acabó de demostrarle que su teoría era cierta.

¿Quién estaría en los sueños de la mujer que estaba bajo sus manos ahora?

No podía evitar acariciarla al verla así de dormida, y de callada, siempre dejándolo sordo con sus escandalosos gritos.

Aunque le encantaba verla gritar y enfadarla, era como un juego para él, esa carita furiosa conseguían excitarlo.

Se separó de ella antes de despertarla y cuando iba a salir de la habitación, de nuevo la vio, su sueño placentero estaba siendo interrumpido por algo...mejor dicho por alguien.

Sueño de Bulma:

Se encontraba perdida por un bosque, no conseguía recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Era el mismo sitio en el que se fundieron los dos universos, quedando uno solo, aun no se sabe ni cómo ni porque, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de saberlo.

Solo le llamaba la atención de aquel hecho, ese extraño que vio entre la multitud.

Día tras día se encontraba con él, noche tras noche la hacía suya, la poseía, la inmovilizaba y conseguía hacerla estallar del más puro placer entre sus brazos.

Ella misma buscaba entre el bosque con la esperanza de encontrarlo...

¿No le temía? ¿O acaso sí?, algo extraño sentía al tenerlo cerca lamiendo su tersa piel, acariciando su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus manos cada centro de placer...

Miraba a cada rincón, se sentía observada, presa de una excitación, entre el miedo de que alguien le hiciera daño y el placer de que aparecía ese misterioso que le daba los mejores orgasmos jamás pensados.

Su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, sentía unos ojos clavados en ella...esos ojos misteriosos que nunca podría mirar por miedo, por temor, pero aun así sentía tanto deseo por que la hiciera suya de nuevo...

Pensaba en vegeta, en como la trato, no pensaría en él, ese sueño era de ella, solo de ella, y podía sentirse libre y en brazos de otro hombre.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien la agarro de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, dejándola inmóvil.

Comenzó a sentir el suave aliento de aquel extraño rozar su oído, subiendo su mano por su pecho, mientras que su corazón parecía querer escapar de ella.

-Suéltame...-decía susurrando intentando hacerlo parar.

La mano del misterioso seguía su camino por su cuello, apartándole el delicado pelo, dejando en cada camino una caricia placentera de deseo.

Dejo de pasar sus manos para que el lugar lo ocupara su lengua, lamiendo como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, degustando cada parte de ese delicado ser que tenía en sus manos.

Empezaba a oír sus gemidos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero aun así ponía algo de resistencia aquella mujer.

-Suel...mmm...tame, ahhh...para-El deseo podía empezar a dominar en ella.

-No puedes huir de mi...aquí...yo controlo el espacio y el tiempo...tu eres solo mía en este mundo.

-Nooo, suéltame...por favor, para...ahhh.

-No podrás resistirte más, todas las noches te hago mía... ¿crees que no te vi buscándome?

-Suéltame...ahhh-sentía la mano de él en su muslo...subiendo lentamente.

Bulma intento escaparse de él, siendo totalmente inútil, ya que sintió como era atrapada de nuevo.

Agarrándole los brazos, presionando su cuerpo con el suyo, dejándola completamente indefensa.

-Nadie puede escapar de mi preciosa.

-Ahhh...mmm, ahhh, quien... ¿quién eres tú?

-¿Yo?... ¿no sabes quién soy yo acaso?

-Ahh...déjame...

-Soy el que te poseerá esta noche otra vez, el que está en tus sueños, el que te hará gemir como cada noche, en mi mundo solo eres mía y no podrás escapar del.

Se puso detrás de ella, pegando su cuerpo completamente al suyo, la inmovilizo con un brazo y con el otro arranco la camiseta de la joven, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Lamiendo su cuello, ella seguía poniendo resistencia, pero aun así gemía del placer que le daba.

-Oh, bonita vista Bulma...

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-intentaba zafarse inútilmente de él.

-Yo lo sé todo...

Sin tiempo de avivar o sentir, la falda de Bulma fue rota en varios trozos dejando su ropa interior, que era un pequeño tanga, a la vista de aquel extraño.

-Vaya... esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, eres bastante provocativa Bulma.

Colocándose encima de ella, puso sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, de manera que no pudiera moverse. Se acercó, y empezó a besarle el cuello, intentando domar a la fiera que tenía bajo su cuerpo...

Fuera del Sueño.

Mientras tanto fuera del subconsciente de Bulma, se encontraba Vegeta observándola con una vena en la frente de rabia y un gran deseo de acariciarla.

La sentía tan excitada, podía olerla, oír su respiración agitada por los pequeños gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Se sentó a su lado y la destapó, intentando no despertarla.

Pudo descubrir el insinuante atuendo que cubría su cuerpo, un pequeño camisón de encaje negro semitransparente.

De la boca del saiyan salió un ronquido casi animal que no pudo contener al ver semejante espectáculo tan sensual delante de él.

-Mmmm, ahhh...

Vegeta empezaba a sentir su miembro endurecerse, ver aquella hembra sudando y revolviéndose en la cama mientras gemía era algo que le afectó a sus hormonas.

Pensó que era mejor salir de aquella habitación antes que hiciera algo que no tenía que volver a pasar.

Justo cuando cruzaba la puerta...

Volvemos a sueño de Bulma:

-No quiero...ahhh, suéltame mmm ahhh...

-Vamos, se que lo deseas, no te resistas, si siempre acabas accediendo.

Pegándose más si podía a ella acercó su mano, bajándola hasta su zona intima empezó a tocarla por encima de aquel ligero tanga, haciendo que Bulma se revolviera mas, pidiendo que la soltara.

Los gritos de la chica fueron callados por una boca que se posó en sus suaves labios, noto una lengua posesiva que penetraba salvajemente en su interior buscando saborear intensamente aquella pequeña fiera que lo tenía tan excitado.

El viento cálido se mezclaba con aquel cuerpo frágil y desesperado que soltaba gemidos ahogados, por el inmenso placer que sentía, no tardaría en rendirse y dejar que la poseyera.

-Parece que después de todo si te gusta lo que te hago...

Notaba la humedad en ella, estaba tan excitada como él, y el trato que le estaba dando cada vez la ponía más y más...

Fuera del sueño...

Ahhh, mmmm...

Bulma comenzó a tocarse, estaba dormida y parecía que su sueño estaba logrando encenderla, claro que no era la única...

Vegeta, no podía quedarse atrás, si le costaba resistirse a verla gemir, revolverse y sudando verla masturbarse ya era demasiado para el...

Llevó su mano a su miembro, que estaba con una gran erección, al sentir el contacto de él no pudo evitar sentir un cierto grado de placer...comenzó a masajearse, haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo, mientras observaba a la mujer que yacía en su cama acariciándose los pechos, pellizcándose los pezones...

Dentro del sueño...

...Su mano se introdujo en la ropa interior femenina, entrando en contacto directo con la humedad de ella... le arrancó el tanga dejando a la vista su precioso sexo, perfectamente lubricado.

se puso mirándola de frente, y agarrándole los brazos con una mano, enterró su cara en la feminidad de ella y comenzó a rozarlo con su lengua, arrancando varios gemidos, succionando su clítoris, haciendo que gritara, que parara, pero eso solo conseguía excitar aun mas aquel misterioso desconocido que la estaba ultrajando.

Seguía forcejeando sabiendo que no tendría posibilidad de escapar de ese deseo y ese placer que la estaba atrapando.

Aquello era una lucha entre el placer y la dignidad, la que estaba siendo derrotada por la lengua de ese extraño que se daba paso en ella.

-Ahhh, mmm siii ahhh ¡¡paraaa!!

-Sera mejor que disfrutes, porque de nada te servirá gritar, nadie puede oírte...

Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina de ella haciendo que soltara un grito, comenzó a darle movimiento, pronto tres de los dedos del chico siguieron aquel juego que la estaba haciendo derretirse en sus brazos, gritando deliberadamente, suplicando que parara aquella tortura, porque aunque ponía resistencia lo estaba disfrutando eso era lo que más molestaba a Bulma. Estaba siendo violada y lo disfrutaba.

-Se que lo estas disfrutando...solo que no te gustaría darme la razón, ¿verdad?- sonrió victorioso ante la cara de la mujer al verse descubierto su "secreto".

Saco su mano completamente mojada del sexo de Bulma y comenzó a lamerla, acto seguido llevo su boca a la de la chica, dándole a saborear lo que a él tanto le extasiaba.

Se incorporó, y se bajó los pantalones dejando su ya hinchado miembro a la vista de la joven, que dado el tamaño y grosor que tenía, soltó un suspiro casi sin darse cuenta.

Acercó su cuerpo a la cabeza de Bulma y esta le miró esperando que dijera lo que ya deseaba oír.

-¿Esperas que te diga lo que tienes que hacer?

-No, no pienso hacer nada de lo...-si ningún aviso, fue callada al

Sentir el pene del desconocido indagar su boca.

-Vamos... ¿me dirás que nunca has hecho esto?- dijo agarrándola de los pelos.

Bulma sentía su excitación crecer a medida que ese desconocido avanzaba mas, la estaba obligando a hacerle una felación, y ella lo deseaba, pero a la vez le molestaba sentirse así de excitada.

Bulma se puso de rodillas para llegar mejor.

Comenzó a propinarle masajes con la lengua haciendo que el extraño soltara suspiros de placer, en pocos segundos Bulma se metió por completo el miembro masculino y empezaba a entrar y a salir de su boca, mientras que el desconocido agarraba su cabeza marcando el control.

Bulma lo miraba a los ojos mientras notaba los impulsos del hombre que le empujaba tanto como si quisiera atragantarla.

Por pocos minutos pareció ser ella la que llevaba el control de la situación, había dejado atrás los remordimientos y estaba chupando, y saboreando aquel miembro que le llenaba la boca por completo.

-Ahhh...siguee-seguía marcando el ritmo con su mano en la cabeza de la chica, que lo miraba a los ojos con una mirada de lujuria.

Fuera del sueño

Vegeta seguía masturbándose viendo ese bonito espectáculo sexual que había delante de él.

Los dedos de Bulma se introdujeron en sus bragas y se acariciaba mientras gemía descontroladamente.

El príncipe experimentaba el placer con sus propias manos mientras pensaba y se deslumbraba con aquella hermosa hembra que se estaba auto complaciendo delante de sus ojos.

Sin poder contenerse más estallo en un orgasmo que lo hizo correrse, derramando parte de él en el cuerpo de Bulma.

No quiso acercarse ella para no despertarla, aunque acababa de terminar en el cuerpo de Bulma, seguía tan excitado como antes, salió de allí antes que hiciera algo que no estaría "bien " para aquella mujer.

Se fue a su habitación a darse otra ducha, mientras que la joven se quedaba en la cama siguiendo su masturbación, introduciéndose varios dedos, mientras que con su otra mano se acariciaba los pechos.

Dentro del sueño...

-¡¡Basta!!...te he dicho que pares- decía entrecortadamente separando la cabeza de Bulma de su miembro.

Bulma lo miraba ansiosa sabiendo lo que vendría ahora...

-Acuéstate.

-Yo no...

-Que te acuestes y abre las piernas.- su paciencia se agotaba y su excitación crecía.

-No quiero, no...ahh

La cogió de los brazos y la acostó en el suelo situándose encima de ella y agarrando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, inmovilizándola, también de las piernas para que no se moviera.

Abriéndole las piernas, se situó en medio, a pesar de los esfuerzos, poco creíbles, de Bulma por soltarse, el situó su miembro en la entrada de Bulma haciéndole emitir un gruñido de placer.

-Vaya, vaya...parece que si te gusta eso, a pesar de tus falsos intentos de librarte de mí.

-No...ammm...no, no, no, suéltame esto no...

Calló sus gritos atrapando posesivamente su boca, penetrándola con su lengua, y examinando cada parte de aquella delicia que estaba saboreando.

Entró en ella, hallando miles de sensaciones placenteras difíciles de describir si no son con los gemidos que tanto soltaban.

La aparente resistencia de Bulma, dejo de existir para hacer que ella rodeara la cintura de aquel ser con sus piernas.

Cada vez la embestía más deprisa, mas fuerte, más intenso...más placentero para ambos.

-Ahh siii sigeeeee mmmm ahhh...

-Bul...Bulma ahhhh mmmm

Cambiaron de postura, cogió una de sus piernas y la llevó a su hombro mientras que la otra la agarraba, y volvió a penetrarla, sus embestidas eran tan salvajes que casi parecían animales, inhumanas.

Aquella lucha del deseo, el placer y la pasión estaba cada vez más interesante, nada podía igualarse a ese inmenso placer.

Propinando varias posturas, tiempo después llegaron al límite juntos, estallando en un gran orgasmo que fue su culminación.

-...Uchiha Itachi

- ¿Cómo?

-Ese es mi nombre...

Dijo esto último desapareciendo entre numerosos cuervos.

-...Itachi...-sonrió para sí misma la mujer, cerrando los ojos.

Fin del flash Back. (Fin del sueño)

-Oh no, otra vez ese sueño. Y siempre acabo masturbándome...- se estaba sacando las manos de sus braguitas, pudiendo comprobar cuanto disfrutó de aquel sueño.

-¿Qué es esto?- su cara parecía un poema al descubrir lo que era.- VEGETA!!

En algún lugar de la casa...

-Mierda, la mujer.- se maldijo para sí mismo al imaginar por que gritaba así.

Continuarà...


End file.
